


Shared Meals Are Better

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Date, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amy Ships It, Amy is an Enabler, Co-workers, Cute, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Cute Molly, Eleventh Doctor is John Smith, Embarrassed Eleventh Doctor, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lunchtime Disaster, Molly is a Good Cook, POV Eleventh Doctor, Teasing, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, friendly teasing, lost in thought, sharing food, the doctor is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While lost in thought over his date the previous night, John makes a hash of his lunch, much to Amy’s amusement. Fortunately, Molly has enough to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a little while back I had listed some Molly fics I had up for prompt claim and **runningtogalaxies** claimed the Eleventh Doctor/Molly fic I had picked out to write. However, as I started writing the actual fic, the prompt no longer worked (and I wasn't all that fond of it in the first place, really), so they got a fic which is the aftermath of John and Molly's first date instead (with bonus Amy meddling)! I hope that's okay.

“What’s that smile on your face for?” Amy asked John as she popped up next to him in the teacher’s lounge. He started slightly, unaware he’d been reliving the events of the night before instead of paying attention to reheating--

 _Oh, no,_ he thought to himself, looking into the microwave. He opened it and saw he’d forgotten to stir his food and it was all a rather congealed lump now. He was making a bad name for himself as a culinary teacher in front of the new staff, he knew that, but he couldn’t help thinking about how delightfully his date with Molly had gone the night before. And the kiss. It had been a delightful surprise. And for his first...well, ever...it had far exceeded expectations. 

Surprisingly.

“I was lost in thought,” he said, sighing as he tried to salvage his lunch.

Amy gave him an amused smile. “Does it have anything to do with a certain teacher in the science department?” she asked. He turned his head sharply towards her. “Oh, don’t worry, you two aren’t obvious or anything. She just has the same smile on her face and the same sort of spaced out look. First date last night?”

He relaxed. He was friendly with a few of his fellow staff, but not many of them. He was considered rather odd by most. “Yes,” he said.

“Looks like it went well. Do you have plans for a second?” she asked.

“Dinner at Zafferano on Thursday,” he said.

She nodded. “I think she’ll like that.” She turned and saw Molly in the doorway and then turned back to him. “You know, there’s a nice little courtyard over by the art studio for the students to paint at with a few trees and benches. Rather secluded. Art studio is unlocked. Feel free to cut through and take your lunch out there...” Amy winked then and then walked away giving Molly a wave as she walked by.

Molly came over to John and gave him a wide smile. “Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” he said, giving her a wide grin back, trying to push his ruined lunch out of the way.

Molly’s eyes drifted towards his hands and she let out a small laugh. “Oh, you goofed on your lunch?”

He sighed and pulled it back out. “The cheese congealed and if I microwave it anymore it will harden.”

“I’ve been spacing out today too,” she admitted leaning forward slightly. “But I have a large enough lunch that I can share? I mean, if you don’t mind leftover cottage pie?”

John shook his head. “I don’t mind at all. And I know just where we can eat, too, if you don’t mind eating outside. Apparently, there’s a courtyard near the art studio with a few nice benches?”

“Ah, so our secret’s out,” Molly said with a laugh, going to the refrigerator to get a brown paper sack with her name on it.

“Were we keeping it a secret?” he asked.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Molly said as she shut the refrigerator door. “I mean, I wasn’t going to snog you in the halls while students were about...much.” He chuckled at that. “But there’s no point in keeping it secret, not when there are other couples here.”

“That’s good,” he said.

She was quiet for a moment, and then looked around. They were in the lounge alone, and she set her sack on the worktop neck to the refrigerator and then very quickly leaned in, placing her hands on either side of John’s face, and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but in its own way very indulgent. He was bewildered for a moment but before he could pull her closer she had backed away and grabbed her sack, giving him a grin and heading towards the door. “Shall we?” she asked.

He straightened his bow tie and then followed her, leaving his food on the worktop, meeting her at the door. They moved side by side down the hallways to the doors leading outside to the art studio, and when he went to the doors he found they were indeed unlocked. There was soft music playing, some sort of classical music, which probably meant Amy was in her office, and so they looked around for the other set of doors leading to the courtyard without much noise so as not to bother her. 

Once they found them they went through and he had to admit, it would definitely be a nice place for the art students to practice nature drawing, especially in the spring. Right now there was more brown among the plants there, but it still looked nice. There were trees that stretched up to the top of the roof, and flower beds that looked well maintained, and benches scattered around to give students various places to sit and sketch. John and Molly sat in one under one of the trees and she set the sack between them and began pulling things out. As he looked at the food he realized it was all homemade. “Did you cook all this?” he asked.

She nodded. “I love puttering around in the kitchen,” she said. “Mostly I bake, but I’m also a rather decent cook.” She handed him the fork and gestured towards the container of cottage pie. “I know it’s cold but try some.”

He took a forkful and them took a bite. It would have been better warm but it was still quite good. Better than his own, actually. “I might have to ask for the recipe,” he said with a grin when he was done with his forkful.

“To share with your students?” she asked.

“No. They can suffer with the sub-par version,” he replied. She laughed at that and opened up a bag of crisps as he had another forkful. He would definitely have to return this favour at some point, make a meal for her. Something amazing. Something that would wow her.

Something that was as special as she was.


End file.
